Heat generated by electronic devices can degrade their performance and, in some cases, cause irreparable damage to the devices. Some electronic equipment, such as laptop computers, have internal cooling systems that attempt to reduce the problems associated with heat generation. These internal cooling systems do not adequately solve the problem of heat generation with such electronic devices. Accordingly, improvements systems and methods for cooling electronic devices are desirable.